Iris
by SecretEmo444
Summary: Beatrice is a part of the ninja organization Iris. Those who use their bodies to obtain top secret information from the most notorious of criminals. This story will be filled with smut, so be warned! Rated M for sexual content and language!
1. Chapter 1

I lick his erect member, making him moan in turn. I'm turned on even more by the hand that clouts my ass. Still red from his touch I moan.

"Ah, please fuck my naughty pussy!" I know if I say want I want like a good little slut, he'll enjoy this so much more.

I get back to pleasuring him, licking up and down his monster cock, making sure to lick his sensitive spots in the process. Moaning once again, he thrusts into my mouth, forcing me to deep throat his manhood.

"Take all of my fucking rod in~" He's enjoying himself, but I oblige his command.

As I work on pleasuring him he starts to tease my holes, I'm already dripping wet. Suddenly, he thrusts his fingers inside my pussy. I clench both my walls and my mouth, giving him further pleasure. I pick up my speed, flicking my tongue around his head as a bob my head up and down his shaft. He smacks my ass once again, the same spot as before. Almost as if he knew that I like a little pain with my pleasure. His fingers so expertly hit my g spot, every single time.

"It feels so good I think I'm gonna!" I exclaim as I approach orgasm.

Just then, he stops.

"Not yet slut, make me fucking cum first."

My eyes plead him to continue, but he just gives me that wicked, sadistic grin.

I can feel him getting close, his cock twitches in my mouth. I start bobbing on him as fast as I can. He gasps, tilting his head upward as he reaches ecstasy. In seconds he grabs my head, and slams me down on his member as his salty cum shoots in my mouth. There was so much that I could barely contain his white gold in my mouth. However, I manage; knowing that if I don't I'll be punished.

I knell to show the hot silver-haired man that I have his precious nectar in my mouth. Close it, then swallow. I love the taste of cum, salty, but it tastes heavenly after a bit.

"You'll be rewarded, but let me have my fun first." This sexy beast loves to torment me so. He pins down my arms, then starts to suck on my magnificent breasts. Then bites on my right nipple, driving me to near-orgasm once again, but I have to restrain myself. He licks all around my now hard nipple, sucking and teasing as he pleases. It's almost as if I'm his toy to play with. He chomps down on the other one, making sure to play with that one too. Then sucks on it as he play with the right breast, teasing me even more.

"Get on your hands and knees, slut."

His abs press against my back as his cock enters me, hard once again.

He pushes his member deep inside me, not giving me even a second to get accommodated to his monster cock. I start to move my hips to his tempo, to increase the amazing pleasure. My juice drips on his muscular thighs in correlation to our increased friction.

"Ah, ah! Just like that! Please, fuck my naughty pussy harder!" He kindly does as I ask, picking up the speed.

"Please! Can I cum?!" I'm so close by this point, I start to see black spots as I reach my edge.

"No, not yet." He whispers in my ear, without missing a beat with his thrusts. I can feel his pleasure as I lose my mind to ecstasy. It's nearly impossible to hold back, clamping down on his cock, still thrusting inside of me to do so. This only makes it worse as it increases the pleasure and I feel his every movement even more.

"Ah! Please! Anymore and I'll lose my mind, it's so good!" I start to beg for release. Maybe just maybe he'll let me after all this time edging my peak.

"Alright, fine, slut." Ah! Fuck! God! Ah!

"Are you cumming?" He torturously asks me.

"Yes, ah! I'm Cumming! Yeah! Just Like That! Fuck!" Just as I reach orgasm my world turns to black.

I wake, in the vacant silver-head's bed. I hear the faint whisper of his voice, it sounds like he's taking to his partner in the Akatsuki.

"Hidan, did you bring another woman back?" His partner questions.

"What if I fucking did? You do it sometimes too, and if you tell, I do the fucking same thing." His mouth just as vile out of the bedroom.

"Fine, bastard, as long as you're ready to collect that two-tailed cat." Wow, I got lucky on that. I even know what village that's at. I have to warn them.

I stand up still shaky from intercourse. I spot a window, pulling up open as quietly as possible. With that I jump, running off into the distance. It will take a while to reach my destination.

I'm an Iris, a ninja that doubles as a geisha. Unlike most ninja that use Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu. I use my body to collect Intel on the most dangerous criminals around in order to protect villages from them. I don't mind using my body, I actually quite like it. But this, is my duty.

_Hey guys, I decided to finally give lemons a shot. This was my first ever lemon and I'd love any comments and advice you could give me. I'll gradually keep working on this story as I balance it with Taken In. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Since my specialty in being a ninja was to deliver information and be undercover in both delivering and acquiring it; I needed to be skilled in the two categories. My instructors have vigorously trained me to be a master of disguise and to run really fucking fast. In fact, I run so fast that I run faster than most Jonin.

Even though I'm fast I have been running from Sunagakure to Kumogakure for the past three and a half days. Even so, I'm nearly there. I just hope that I made it in time.

As I finally make it to the misty gates I quickly glance at my surroundings. I have never been to Kumogakure before but it certainly follows the name; village hidden by the clouds. Cliffs were abundant in the surrounding areas of the village with a large dome built on the largest one being the Raikage's office. The other cliffs inside Kumogakure were also built on cliffs.

My current disguise was just slightly modified since my encounter with Hidan of the Akatsuki. I usually change my appearance completely to prevent my 'sources' to find out that they were even used for information. However, this specific information was critical as the Akatsuki already had the one-tailed beast from Sunagakure.

I still wore my bright red wig and slightly revealing clothes. However I did slightly change my skin color and my eye color with the help of makeup and contacts; which were invented by my secret organization.

One I snapped out of my sleepy state I spoke to the guard posted at the rocky gate. My clothes may have helped my case, however saying that I had information rumored in my village of Sunagakure got the guard's attention enough to allow me to talk with the Raikage. It only took seconds to get in to see him and I soon found myself escorted towards the biggest cliff.

The Raikage's office was smaller than it appeared in the village, but all the same it was still just as elegant inside as the stained glass that decorated the outside of the building. Ninja flocked on the inside of the building, seeming to be traveling in every direction. The pathway to the Raikage was long and it took many turns to get there. I guess that was a security bonus for the big man. Finally I've arrived at the incredibly large office.

I entered to find leather chairs and an assistant.

"Welcome, can I get you some green tea? The Raikage will be with you shortly." The assistant immediately greeted me when I entered the office. Wow, I didn't even give notice and I still receive this level of courtesy.

"Yes please, it's been a tiring journey." Graciously I accept the woman's offer, why not? I mean, she asked.

The assistant merely nodded her head and went off to prepare the tea. Then she returned about two minutes later with the tea and some dango. Directly after she handed me the snacks the door burst open. The muscular Raikage smiled and rapidly moved to sit down at his cherry mahogany desk.

"What's this about the Akatsuki?" He took no time to beat around the bush. Guess that means I shouldn't either.

"I heard a rumor in Sunagakure, my village. The rumor was that the Akatsuki plan to take the two-tailed cat soon. They are supposed to send Hidan and Kakuzu, who are both skilled and nearly impossible to kill." Crap. I seem a little bit too helpful, I'm not used to jobs as big as this. Maybe it's because I only started working with Iris last year, and this was the first time I was ever assigned to an Akatsuki member.

"I'm going to send ambu to his house right now." He quickly rose, as much as I'd like to chat with him I should report back. Iris, which is an organization built to keep the world in harmony requires frequent reports on all missions.

Just before the Raikage and I could take our leave, an ambu bursts into the door.

"Raikage-sama, Yugito Nii has been abducted." Fuck, if only I was faster. This was big news too! Well, I guess the Akatsuki are pretty damn fast too. Well, that royally fucks over my awesome report.

I sighed and ran to the forest to begin this exciting story of my failure. I jumped onto the tallest tree in the area, and then climbed to the very top; simply to avoid being seen. Then I took out my chakra transmission communication headset out of the bag attached to my waist.

"Please report on your assignment, agent butterfly." I hated that codename. It made me sound like such a pansy, but they choose them for you.

"In regards to reporting the information received from Hidan of the Akatsuki; Hidan and Kakuzu traveled to Kumogakure as soon as I departed. I was faster, however; I did not receive the chance to notify the Raikage in time." Being formal for reports was essential. However, it really sucked that my first Akatsuki mission was a flop.

"I understand, agent butterfly. Thank you for your efforts." They say that reacting calmly is sometimes worse than not being angered, this is one of those times.

"I am also require to inform you, agent butterfly; that your new mission is to influence Konan no Akatsuki." Influence is Iris' word that boils down to sleep with them, then snoop. It was nice I got a second chance with influencing the Akatsuki though. The question was, is she even into women? Hidan wasn't an issue, I just said something about being a Jashinist and that Jashin told me to mate with him.

"Konan is bi-sexual. Find a way to influence her, good luck." With that, my broadcast to HQ was done.

Well, that was helpful. Kinda creepy that she knew what my thoughts were. However, now I need to focus on attracting suck a stoic girl as Konan.

Well, I might as well try to see if there is a bar that she tends to hang out around. I should probably go to Amekagure for that though. Thus, I commenced the long journey to the village hidden by the rain.

_Thank you for all the support I've received on Iris. So, how this story will go is I'll have lemons as a start of a new arch, then the effects will be shown afterwards. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please review and favorite. ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3

I finally made it to the paper angel's favorite bar, although that didn't mean I wasn't soaking wet. It was a fancy bar for the area, complete with leather seats and dim candle lit tables. I looked around, I couldn't believe it. There was Konan in all her beauty, sitting alone and deep in thought. Her cheeks were slightly red from drinking. If anything, this seemed like a chance sent down from heaven. So, I walked up to her table and sat down.

Of course, I changed my appearance once again. This time I had shoulder length purple hair, with blue eyes. I had on a tight leather top that showed off my G cup chest well. I also wore a black pencil skirt, this outfit may look kinda slutty, but it helped me show off my curves. Besides the fact that I wanted Konan to eye me up.

"Hello, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" I took a chance, it would get awkward quick if I made small talk, then she realized that I wanted to sleep with her. In response, she blushed even brighter than before. Wonderful.

"I'm getting all hot just looking at you." I kept it going. The more I complimented her the more likely that she'd wanna go away to somewhere private.

A red haired waitress came by the table. "Can I get you anything to drink, miss?" Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Konan glancing to my luscious breasts.

"Sex on the beach, please." I took the chance to eye her up as well. My plan was to get her as hot as possible before we ditched the bar, she might change her mind otherwise.

We continued our flirt conversation for a while, eying up each other at each chance we got. I noticed that she start squirming in her seat quite a bit. Arching her back and rubbing her ass on the leather seats. Perfect. By now I had finished by drink. It may seem that I'm irresponsible to drink on the job, but I have a very high tolerance. Plus, Konan lowered her guard towards me when I started drinking. Most spies will never drink on a mission, which gave me an advantage on going undetected. I slowly get closer to her, leaning in and nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Do you wanna ditch this bar to have some fun?" I whisper this in her ear lobe. By this point she was so horny that it'd shock me if she declined.

"I'd love to." She whispered this like she was embarrassed, how cute. I left some money for our drinks on the table and we walked out.

"You know, there's a nice hotel in Amegakure if you want. I stay there all the time for free." Wow. I wonder how many people have actually been with the paper angel. I guess it could just be business and visiting too.

"I'd love to." I lustfully speak softly.

I didn't take long to walk there, it was actually pretty close. It was a four-story hotel. Traditional Japanese style with bamboo floors, walls, and rice paper doors. I stepped on the tatami matted floors once I slid the door open. The lobby had beautiful paintings on red scrolls, there was even a few bamboo plants in the lobby. A window showed the Japanese garden, the deer knocker could be heard even from inside.

Once the owner of the hotel had seen the sexy angel that accompanied me, he just gave her a room key; it had an origami butterfly on it, I guess she must have her own room. With the key in hand Konan took my arm and led me up the stairs.

By the time we reached the room I had already gotten hot travelling up three flights, I could tell my angel was too. The paper maiden opened the door, inviting me in. As soon as I got in I starting kissing the sexy blue haired girl, barely remembering to shut the door on my way to the futon already set out for us.

I gradually starting licking and sucking on her fair neck. She moaned at this, squirming in pleasure. I didn't take very long to rid this sexy angel of her shirt and bra. I started to massage her big bouncy breasts with one hand as I continued to work on her neck. Gradually, I started trailing down her neck, towards the soft massive beauties. Still massaging the left breast, I teased the other one, making my way slowly to her erect nipple. I could tell that the teasing was starting to torture her as her moans became louder and louder by the second. Her downstairs, ignored was rubbing against the futon, resulting in her being even more worked up.

The sexy blue haired angel grew tired of me getting to play around with her. She tore my tight top off, my breasts bounced from freedom. I was smart enough to not even wear a bra. Within seconds she started playing with my massive rack. Then, it was my turn to moan. Things got a little foggy. Although I still managed to continue massing her chest while she worked on mine. She really liked that, as she started to rub herself on my thigh. Maybe it was time to reward the angel.

I shoved her off of me, ribbing off her skimpy shorts. Then I began to suck on her thighs while I played with her clit through her black lacy thong. It was already moist from her love juice, I then realized that I could feel my own moisture building up down there as well. Konan got embarrassed at me staring at her lower region, turning redder and looking away while her moans got louder. Deciding that I had tortured this angel far too long I slipped off her underwear, revealing her juicy pink pussy.

I lowly started to lick her clit, as my fingers teased her moist hole. She got even louder now. If someone hadn't hear us before they will now. I debated telling her to quiet down, but then rejected the idea, let's let them hear our female love.

Once I finally penetrated her soft pussy with two fingers I slowly began to fuck the nearly illegally sexy woman. Her hips thrust towards me and her back arched as she began to nearly shout her moans.

"Please, fuck me harder and faster, please!" She was so far in pleasure that she completely lost her shy nature, begging me to fuck her more. I was nice and obliged to her request. I started fucking her tight cunt, juice began to drip down her legs. I could tell she would cum soon.

"Ah! Yeah! Just like that!" I snickered, she was so cute. I started to suck on her nipples as I continuously fucked her honey pot. "Fuck! Yeah! Ah! I'm going to! Ah! Yeah, fuck me just like that!" Sucking her tits seemed to be the thing that set her off as she came. I think the whole hotel heard her now.

Although, she seemed to want to play with me now. Once she got up, she started to straddle my hips, facing my moist pussy. All I saw was her head bending down as I felt her tongue lick my clit.

"Ah!" I forgot how good this is when a girl does it. She knows all the spots to hit.

Impatiently, she penetrated my now dripping slit. "Fuck! Yeah! Right there!" She also knew how to hit my g spot, which was, my personal weakness. Without even needing to be asked, she quickened her pace, it was hard not to cum the second she did. Then she fucked me, even deeper into my soaked hole, I arched my body as I neared my climax. "Ah! Please don't stop! Fuck! Just like that! Ah!" I fell back onto the futon. But I wasn't done yet. I laid next to Konan as I began to French kiss her plumb lips. She began to fidget once again, it seemed she wasn't done yet either. Konan and I took turns biting each other's lips, then moaning in each other's mouths. I moved to the end of the futon, my head positioned away from her, she gave me a cute pout, as if she wanted me to move back. Instead, I lifted her slender leg up and positioned our bodies in order to scissor. Just as I was about to unite the two of us, she realized what I was up to and gave me a content smile. She really does look like an angel sometimes.

We became one.

"Ah! I-I feel so good! Fuck!" I don't hold back from expressing the ecstasy that I feel.

"F-fuck! I'm in heaven!" Konan moans as a feel her walls tighten around my own.

I was in heaven too. The pleasure is so good I can hardly believe that it's real. The only thing that can be heard besides our loud moaning is the sound of our sensitive flower's friction, along with the noise of our wet juice flowing from our love caves. Konan and I started screaming in pleasure; then we squirt our juices all over each other, covering each other in our nectar.

My vision once again went black.

I awoke to the sound of snoring, the paper angel was fast asleep, perfect. I got off of the large futon in search for her waist bag. It may have taken me awhile, but I finally found them underneath her pants. Still nude I opened the clasp on the bag finding her diary. Perfect. I read some information about her past, which was useful. It was on the great Shinobi war. I also found a rather recent entry on her having to terminate her teacher. Her writing on the subject was rather dreary, but she said it had to be done in order to find world peace. Then I found the name of her teacher, Jariya; who had recently gone to Amegakure to investigate the Akatsuki, fuck.

_So, I thought I'd mix up the feeling of this arch to something more feminine. I hope you enjoyed the start to the second arch of Iris! Thank you for all of your support! Please review! :) _


End file.
